Far Away
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: One.shot! SessRin, 'On my knees, I'll asked, Last chance for one last dance, ‘Cause with you, I’d withstand, All of hell to hold your hand, I’d give it all, I’d give for us, Give anything but I won’t give up,' READ AND REVIEW! Valentine's gift!


"Far Away"

By: HawkAngel XD

First of all…

**None of these characters is mine. They are of Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. **

Pair: Sesshoumaru x Rin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- change of scene, time… etc, etc

"Normal POV; Talking"

"_Sesshoumaru's POV; Thinking"_

"**_Song"

* * *

_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nickelback;  
"All the right reasons"**_  
- Far Away-_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**February 14, 2006; 5PM**

"Tenseiga Enterprises, Tashio Sesshoumaru speaking," Answering his cel phone, making some plans for business.

This was the most dangerous Youkai in all the country… running his own business in the XXI century… approximate 600 years after Civil ningen wars… at the time when there was Naraku, his half-brother Inuyasha, his wench… and also his first and true love… Rin…

The years passed, the trouble with Naraku ended, and after 10 years his little ward was a very pretty ningen woman, who had his love, he made her his mate… Some years later, His mate had some health problems, that even the power of Tenseiga couldn't change or save her. Sesshoumaru had the chance to revive her… but she insisted in him not doing it… because this illness could return…

"_600 years… Well, I'm alone and I'm feeling lost... yeah… no wife, no family, yeah and… no love… I made all those mistakes with you my little princess… my lady… lady of the western lands… today's Tokyo… it's a difficult situation to have to hide the palace… my memory of you… That kind of magic is complicated… but just those who have some tact with it use it… like me… _

_I'm sinking down…_ _My enemies aren't, the one I fear, __I'm lonely, that's the word I fear most.. All this years… lonely… I don't have anything to protect… you're still on my lonely mind … the exact moment when I met you… when those big green eyes saw me under a tree… you… the first person to not have me any kind of fear… that gives some kind of feeling… care for you?... I think that's the word… care… I think about you and I dream about you all the time…_

_I'm here without you… I don't know if that promise is still alive… that your reincarnation is going to look for me … Would you keep those feelings for me in your next life?… Now that I'm down on my knees, begging for a chance…I don't know… but I believe in you, Even if no one understands… Everything I know… it's "I love you" with all my heart… _

_And tonight, it's only you and me… This night… this hour… this moment... I need you… miss you… your smile… your emerald eyes… your kisses…_

_My stomach's filled with butterflies...and it's alright_… _I was like a love-sick puppy chasing you around... And I'd listen close to your every word, as if it's your last, I know it's your last, Because now, you're gone…__ I wish you didn't go away, to touch you again, to kiss your lips, to breathe your air… with life in your hands…_

_I'm lonely since the last time I saw your pretty face… I just had great moments of pure happiness… just with you…_

_My eyes can't hold all the tears that come from these empty golden eyes… the only thing against us now is time… And now I wish that I could turn back the hours, but I know I just don't have the power…_

_When I'm dreaming with your pretty, little face_…

"…**_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know…"_**

_All those years alone… Hour after hour, day after day,_ _make me colder; and again I make that solid barrier around my heart… you where the first person who broke it… with your smiles… your scent… all about you… You're still with me in my dreams…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The atrocities that Naraku made before where gone with the passage of the years. The Shikon no tama was protected by the miko Kagome and his mate Inuyasha. All the persons that fought against Naraku lived happily in the village near the well between worlds and the god tree Goshinbouku.

The little girl that keeps company to the Great Lord of the Western Lands was a very beautiful woman. At her 18 years, she was more beautiful than any youkai or woman in common. The relationship between 'ward and lord' was very sweet and not common one. Between them, you could sense love, compassion, hope, faith… too many beautiful feelings and in the Lord's eyes you could perceive love… In the lord's mind was a very big war… accept his feelings or decline them… "don't be in love with a ningen woman"… No more than 2 months… they were happily mated. In other's eyes, this relationship was a very sweet contrast… the cold and serious attitude of the lord, and the sweet and happy attitude of the little princess.

"…**_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore…"_**

Two years later, all lords and ladies of the island, knew that Lord Sesshoumaru, of the western lands, was 'happily' mated with his ningen ward, Lady Rin. Many of them went to the Western Lands to welcome the new lady. After three years, they had a masquerade for the Lords and Ladies in the Western palace, a tradition in which they all had to wear masks and beautiful kimonos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hours before the party was going to start, some maids were helping the lady of the house to look more beautiful for the party.

"Maika, don't worry," said Rin looking at herself in the mirror that was in her hands.

"No Rin, this is gonna be a very important event… you gonna be in present of all the lords and ladies of Japan… you gonna look beautiful, I promise," said Maika, a fire youkai that always made company to Rin. The Fire youkai with red hair and beautiful orange eyes was preparing the hair of the lady of the house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**-_Meanwhile_-**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Lord Sesshoumaru, nice to see you again," said Lord Kaise of the Eastern lands. The four leaders North, East, West and South, were speaking in Sesshoumaru's office.

"So, when is your beautiful wife going to give you some 'hanyou' heirs?" asked with greed Lord Tsuki of the South, greed because his wife couldn't be as beautiful as Lord Sesshoumaru's wife.

"Hanyous or not, they're gonna be my sons… my heirs…," he said with proud voice.

"They're gonna be beautiful," said with a smile and angelic voice Lady Amory of the North.

"Excuse me, Lady Amory, your husband?" asked Lord Kaise.

"He has some attends to do, but he's gonna be here in a few hours," giving a brilliant smile and commenting "Lord Sesshoumaru, can I talk to your Lady?"

"Of course," and he calls to his loyal servant "Jaken,"

"Yes, m'lord,"

"Lady Amory wants to talk to Lady Rin; please can you walk her to the master chambers?"

"Yes Master, at your service," he said and then adressed Lady Amory "Lady,"

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken," and then she followed the little toad to the master chambers were the Lady of the house was preparing herself for the party.

Lady Amory and her husband were the first to welcome the new lady, and that was one year later after the ceremony. Both ladies were friends, and both of them sometimes went to their palaces to keep each one company.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**-_Master Chambers_-**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Rin?... Lady Amory is here to see you,"

"Let her pass, Jaken,"

"Lady," Jaken said vowing to the lady.

"Thank you Jaken," she thank the little toad, and then she opened the shoji door to see the wife of Lord Sesshoumaru, standing in front of a table putting some flowers in a vase... She, the most beautiful creature ever seen in this world, no ningen or youkai could compare to the beauty of this woman.

"Rin, I'm really glad to see you," she said walking towards Lady Rin to give her a hug and one of her brilliant smiles.

"Me too Amory, you look really beautiful" Rin said

"Thank you, but no more than you; your husband is gonna be drooling for you tonight, so be prepared…," she said with a huge grin.

"Don't tease me with that Amory, I'm gonna blush,"

"You're blushing right now, so don't bother with that," and then, both ladies started laughing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**-_2 hours later-_ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have the honor to present the Lady of the Western Lands, Lady Rin, give her a big applause," with that, Lady Rin in hands of Sesshoumaru walked thru the dance floor, and then the party started with some beautiful melodies. Lady Amory looked at the pair of lovers, and wished her husband was there also to invite her to dance, when warm and clawed hands took her waist and a deep voice said… "My love…," then that's when Lady Amory give an appasionate kiss to her husband, Lord Mai.

"Dear, look at Rin and Sesshoumaru… look at them… do you see that they are deeply in love, do you sense it?" she asked with emotion in her voice.

"Yes… they look… rather… beautiful," Mai said, smiling to his wife.

"And you see that Sesshoumaru is drooling for Rin in this very moment?" she said with a very evil grin, and make her husband laugh. The pair of Lovers, Sesshoumaru and Rin, started dancing to open the dance floor.

"Poor Rin, she didn't have any sleep this night…," he said with mocking voice and then… "Just like you," he said teasing his wife and one of his thinking was…_"hehehe this is gonna be really funny,"_

"Oh, is that?"… Really funny… "So, I bet… do you?..."

"Yeah, hehehe, so do you wanna dance?"

"Of course dear, I was waiting for you to ask me that," Then Lord Mai, took Lady Amory's hand and walked to the dance floor and started dancing as well.

"Sessh, I don't know if I can dance like you do it," Rin said with embarrassing voice.

"You gonna do it, believe me,"

"Yeah, If you said, it's an order," she said smirking.

"Sssh," he said and gives Rin a peck in her forehead.

"You know that I love you with all my heart?"

"Mmm… maybe, maybe not…," smirking.

"Aaah… so, let me demonstrate you all my feelings… can I?..."

"Do as you please," he said like he wasn't caring… and…

"Then…," she kiss sweetly, and he was feeling all the static of that kiss, all the feelings… and didn't care that all the eyes were seeing them. Ending the kiss, a lot of couples were dancing, and with a little fortune, nobody had seen them.

"Nobody looks at us… that's good," both started laughing at that dark humor of Sesshoumaru. And then the big green eyes of Rin looked at something

"Sesshoumaru!... look at that!... Is Inuyasha, and Kagome,"

"hn…" Then, at the end of dancing a pair of songs, Rin and Sesshoumaru moved where Inuyasha and Kagome were standing.

"Kagome!... nice to see you again," Rin said with a very emotion in her voice, and then she hugs Kagome tightly. "You too Inuyasha," and the same, she gives a hug to Inuyasha, just to hear a bark from… somebody…

"Haha…Jealous, Brother?" Inuyasha said with an evil smile.

"No," Sesshoumaru said not caring that Kagome and Rin was staring at him strangely… and that…

"You're jealous!... but you know, I'm only yours… so don't worry, jejeje," Rin said with a mocking voice.

Some Hours later, the three ladies, Kagome, Amory and Rin, were talking happily near the dance floor, and a pair of golden eyes were seeing over the Lady of the western lands, anxious for something. The three ladies moved to other space, and that was the perfect moment that Lord Sesshoumaru was searching… and there… the lady, because of the movements, lost her sandal. Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru kneeled to take the sandal and his lady in a proper manner put her tiny foot in the sandal.

All the expectors were terrified at that act… nobody looked at the cruel Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, kneel at… NOBODY… no youkai… no ningen NO LESS… but, this was a different situation… She was the keeper of his heart… the lady of his dreams… his all.

**_  
"…On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know…"  
_**

Kneeling, he took his lady's hand and asked a simple question "Do you want to dance?"

"Of course, m'lord," Then…the magical dance started… looking at each other eyes… like a dream land…The moon shining like no end… the candle lights dancing as well… Lady Amory and her mate, as also Kagome and Inuyasha, was seeing the last dance of the night, Sesshoumaru and Rin in a dance of pure love… like no other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_-Later On, Master Chambers-_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah, Ah Sesshou-M-maru! Don't tease me like that please," Rin said laughing at the tactics that her husband was doing to her body "You know it Sesshoumaru, I can't keep with this," but, no response, her husband was doing some tickles to her flat stomach.

"Hnn," with a huge grin. "Rin…" he said… murmuring…

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna hear something…?"

"Yes," she was… nervous… but why?...

"Stay close to me, please,"

"I'm here… what's the manner Sesshoumaru?"

"Is just… that I can't… I can't tell you all this feelings that are burning in my chest… they are really big…"

"Ow… Sesshoumaru, you don't need to tell me this… I can see it in your beautiful eyes… I can sense it…,"

They were hugging each other till no end… and then… sweetly.. Sesshoumaru started disrobing himself and Rin, just to have a very beautiful night of love.

"Rin…"

"Ummm?" he takes some hair from her face and then stop in front of her ear to say…

"Ai Shiteru, kanai," He said whispering in her ear.

"I love you… no matter what happens… I love you… with all my heart and soul,"

"…**_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore…"_**

After Three Years, the sickness in the body of Rin spreaded to no end… like a migraine that left you just at the sign of drowsiness and fell unconscious. One Year Later, The promise… the promise that Sesshoumaru made to Rin was… wait for her reincarnation… When that Rin, makes contact with Sesshoumaru's eyes, in seconds all the memories of the first Rin, where going to be back. Then, both can make a family together, with no sickness… just with pure love.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- End Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mr. Tashio the new assistant is here for the interview," the secretary of the CEO said by the intercom.

"…**_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know…"  
_**

"Let her pass," Sesshoumaru said and left the intercom button in peace. With some hint of boring… new assistant because he want to spend more time in the palace?... "Yeah… that's why…" he said aloud, not caring if that assistant was there even. Then, he moved his chair to face the large window, to see all the people in there, to see if that reincarnation was looking for him… _"I don't know If I can wait for you anymore…" _

Moments later with his acute hearing, the door sounds open and then she appears… the woman who fell in love purely with the most powerful demon in Japan. The Woman made a sound with her voice to make known her presence, just to look at a pair of cold deep eyes.

In a flash, all the memories of the last Rin, were making presence in her mind blurring her sight. _"I found her… I mean she found me," _Then, In a matter of seconds, the demon Sesshoumaru looked at the lively and big green eyes that were closing and living like a whisper and see her fall, and with her acute demon senses catch and move her to the closest thing… that was a chair.

Five minutes later, the big green eyes open… and saw the most beautiful creature on earth looking at her. Golden eyes meet emerald… love radiant… looking at him… that was his Rin… his lovely Rin…

"Sesshoumaru?" said in a whisper… the inuyoukai nod… and then… the tiny hand of hers made contact with his face… "Your marks?... where are them?"…

"Hidden… you should be resting right now…"

"No, no… this moment… I was waiting for this moment all this years… I want to see you…," she said with tears in her eyes… see the love of her life… here standing… seeing you with loving eyes… was really beautiful…

"Can you stay close to me?"

"With all my life…," with that the pair of lovers hug tightly… 600 years where nothing compare with this happy moment…

**_  
"…I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go…"_**

"Sesshoumaru… Ai Shiteru… koi," she said passing her fingers thru his hair… and kissing him deeply.

Minutes later, her love responds with a hint of that tiredness left… with joy and so much love… "Kirei Tenshi… Ai Shiteru…,"

The End…

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hehe, that's the only ending I could give… forgive me for that…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note**: Thanks Nee chan… My editor for this fic…Thank you… without you I'm nothing… XD… Happy Valentine's Day… hope you like this special fic… thanks… REVIEW!

_  
HawkAngel_


End file.
